The Departments of Psychology, Cognitive Science, and Neuroscience of The Johns Hopkins University propose a new interdisciplinary training program in perceptual and cognitive neuroscience. The purpose of the program is to train predoctoral and postdoctoral students for careers in teaching and independent research in the neural basis of perception and cognition through advanced coursework and laboratory experience. The program will emphasize the technical skill and theoretical insight required to independently conceive and execute cutting-edge, multidisciplinary research in each trainee's chosen area. The program will be jointly administered by core faculty in the-three departments, supplemented by participating faculty in related departments within the University. Trainees will have a primary affiliation in one of the three departments. Each Ph.D. candidate will complete a common set of core requirements stipulated by the training program, in addition, each trainee will complete a small number of additional requirements stipulated by their home department. The core requirements include graduate courses in Foundations of Neuroscience, CNS Neurophysiology, Computational Neuroscience, Cognitive Neuroscience, and Cognitive Psychology. During the first year, each predoctoral trainee will complete a 10-week laboratory rotation in each of the two non-home departments (e.g., a Cognitive Science predoctoral student would complete rotations in Psychology and Neuroscience). All predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will participate in joint seminars and Journal Club meetings in which program faculty and trainees will present and discuss current research in perceptual and cognitive neuroscience. An ongoing speaker series in Perceptual and Cognitive Neuroscience will provide trainees with exposure to current research by distinguished scholars and scientists. Research areas covered in the program include primate neurophysiology (visual and somatosensory systems), neural plasticity, functional neuroimaging (e.g., PET and fMRI), cognitive neuropsychology and neurology, visual and tactile psychophysics, bioacoustics and auditory perception, attention, perceptual development, and, computational and neural network models of perception, memory, and cognition. All laboratory facilities have been newly renovated within the last 6 years and are state of the art. Trainees and program faculty members are housed in adjacent buildings on the Homewood Campus of The Johns Hopkins University.